ZIK the Psychic
''Short Intro : Zik is an Irken currently living on Earth with Zim, and his older sister, Miz. He is very well known for his supernatural abilities he was born with, and is continuing to master them. History : He was created as a second experiment for a project on Irk on the 17th of September. The first smeet, Miz, had failed, so the scientists tried again 2 years later. They were aiming for a possibility of defects having some sort of powerful DNA strand to use to create a new era of Irkens.. Super soldiers. Zik was meant to be very serious in tone, very strong, and ultra-obedient, but it never worked out... he only became a defective, just has Miz had. He was kicked out of the labs about 3 days later, as they were getting annoyed with his happy attitude and disobedience. But he also had something strange within him.. he destroyed objects without even touching them. With hopes he would actually die, they sent someone to get him to an orphanage.. where the true torture is for escaped smeets. : At the orphanage, he had met a girl named Nel, who was the same age as him. She was a defect who escaped from the training facilities, and had found her way to the surface, but had failed in trying to run from the capturers. He had quickly fallen in love with her, and she had done the same. ... Sadly, the building was set ablaze "with an unknown reason" (was later confirmed that it was from the destruction from Zim's chaos in OID1) less than a year later. Nel died in the blaze, as did many others. He then woke up in the streets with little memory when he was suddenly hit on the head by a piece of debris. He only remembered his name, and a little from where he originally came from, but nothing else. : He was later found by Miz, who was an elite, when he crashlanded a Voot Cruiser at age 7. Zik had a strong love of piloting, despite the fact he was terrible at it. He would steal Voots from a factory, and ride them, with large amounts of displeasure from the workers, of course. So much that they, too, wanted him dead.. Though he always seemed to escape. ... After he was found by Miz, Zim had also found them. They slowly began to realize they were technically family after knowing each other. For a short while, the three lived at Miz's appartment, until an incident happened with Miz, and she didn't return. Him and Zim lived with each other until he was nearly 9. Though, Zim, being the idiot he is, had accidentally abandoned and forgot him, and Zik lived on his own on the streets once again until the age of 11. : Zik was somehow in the official Irken files, and was accidentally chosen to be a pilot on the Massive. He was taken there by an advisor, and gladly took the job.. Almost as if it were fate, in his perspective. Though, on the first day, he had crashed the ship onto Irk. He could've been executed, but since there were extreme lack of experienced pilots, he was reluctantly forced to stay. ... Less than a year later, he found out about Zim with some conversations from the pilots during the time of OID2. Once he got enough information, he "quit" his job, and fled to Earth on a Cruiser. : Shortly after, he rediscovered his abilities.. which turned out to be psychic powers, with a dream theme. He used these to battle monsters roaming the city, to test his strength, mainly. He had caught Dib's attention from this rather easily when he helped him defeat a strange vampire. After some talk, they quickly became friends, despite him eventually knowing that Zik was actually Zim's smallest sibling. Dib decided to try to recruit him to the SEN, despite the size of the boy.. he was even smaller than Zim at the time. He only barely got in. He was recruited because the team needed more fighters for the group. ... Zik gained his growth spurt a few months later, and eventually became about a foot taller than Zim, and being slightly taller than Dib. He is currently 13 years old, and is still a hunter alongside Dib, and is also an aid in stopping Zim's plans of destruction. Personality and Appearance : Zik is slightly dimwitted and acts much like an overly-egotistic idiot, but otherwise he is very smart and ''usually ''knows what he is doing. He is usually found either: Playing a video game, practicing his guitar(s), talking to Dib, messing around with Zim, sleeping, or isn't around at all (usually out fighting something for his "secret job"; the SEN). : He loves to brag that he is the hero, and stands on top of the world with every word he speaks. He even says that everything he says is right. This is an obvious Zim-trait, but more heavy than Zim. Strangely, he often has quick moments where he acts like Zim.. mainly a cackle or a quote of sorts, sounding much like him. Though, he usually acts casual about it after he's done, as if it were completely normal. '''THEMES:' Zik has a variety of theme songs. Most of them are for battle, and others are casual/main. Here's a playlist of his themes. * His main themes are Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star (Touhou), and Live Your Life (T.I. feat. Rhianna). * His main battle themes are Magus Night (intense battle), and Love-Coloured Master Spark. : Other than his somewhat slow and whacky behavior, he is also, but rarely, serious. He is also nearly easy to anger, and once he's ignited, there's no stop to his rage for a while. The longest grudge he's had lasted a few days. : Abilities / Common Spells / Other His powers are dream-based.. Thus his spells often have a dark-coloured hue (blues, purples, blacks, etc) to them, but sometimes light colours. BASIC: *Danmaku - This is from accidentally summoning a portal, and had entered Gensokyo. In short, he had met and befriended Marisa Kirisame, and eventually became an apprentice. He is skilled well at this. ... He shares the Spark spellcards (Double Spark and Master Spark), thus having a mini hakkero with him. It is usually found on the belt on his jeans. *Telepathy *Telekinesis / Flight *Teleportation SPELLS: *Memory Seek : He is able to go through the minds of people, and find out as much as he wants about them. He "enters" their subconscious minds to do this... though this often creeps people out, especially when he is staring at them for a long time. **If the being(s) is/are speaking a foreign language, he would find it hard to interpret. His only help is through the effects of this spell, and his PAK's language programming (as they are said to have automatic translators for most tongues). **He can do this merely only a bit with non-living beings (ex: robots), the best he can to is gather bits of data and basic information (name, age, preferred gender, personality, etc) *Love Charm : This spell connects a love between the caster and the target. However, the spell is extremely effective on the caster, and only barely on the target. *Silent Lullaby : One of his MOST common spells, he uses this to drag others to his Dreamworld. *Psysheild : A strong sheild made from his energy. Can withstand large amounts of damage, but it also slightly gives damage to Zik. WEAKNESS(ES): *Dark attacks : Although he is able to control them to an extent, they harm him in return. As an attack to himself, it deals great damage. He could have the ability to control such more, but it would take more mana. ... He is very sensetive to dark energies, and can feel them from decently large distances, depending on how strong it is. As he senses them, he experiences either terrible mood swings (more than usual), headaches, a "sickly feeling", or just simply a "bad feeling". *His mana can drain quickly if he is doing too much activity, or using spells that cost a great deal of energy. Signs of drainage include aching (head, stomach, and-or limbs), fatigue, quick amnesia. Although these usually don't last very long, they are able to, depending on the situation. This also happens with dark attacks. AREAS: *DREAMWORLD - The Dreamworld is a place where you are simply lucid dreaming, but are in his world. It has a spacey hue to it, with black, and "cool" colours in it, as well as stars. Starry clouds are also in it, and are easy to sit on. He controls whatever goes on in it. However, anyone can wake up at any time if they choose to, unless Zik casts a seal spell. **Captiviate : This keeps everyone inside the world without any way to escape. OBJECTS/WEAPONS: *Spellbook of the Mage *Necklace of the Demonic Guide - This was given to him when he found his guide.. Usually, the good ones get Guardian Angels, but he got a friendly demon instead. He resides inside the necklace, but can come out if he chooses to. His name is Zerekad (zere - eh - cad). Zerekad often helps him with his training. *Giant Hammer - It is a giant sledgehammer. His original weapon.. but is occasionally used nowadays. Often used for smash-type psychic attacks *Scythe - A long, curve-handled scythe. His favorite weapon, and mainly used for wind-type attacks, as well as danmaku *Multi-Gun - A gun he made himself. Something he doesn't use often, but is still considered one of his weapons. It has 3 settings (Stun, Freeze, Kill), and 5 bullet settings (Regular (Machine gun) Bullet, Acid, Weakness-detecting Net, Ice (for Freeze), and Lazer) Facts *Other than being a fighter/hunter, he was also known for his skill of inventing and science, which is most likely a strong Zim-trait. He created the hammer and gun, but had stolen the scythe from a shop. *Since childhood, he had a terrible nightmarish "subconscious guide" named SICK ZIK, but is just simply known as Sick. This could be a result from Zim's insanity, mixing that with his defective PAK. He looks exactly like him, but had pale skin, stitches all over him, no eyes (just eye sockets), tore clothing, and had an echoey, dark and deep version of Zik's voice. He lasted a long time.. until he turned 13, he became strong enough to overcome him, but Sick is still somewhere in his imagination. **Sick is a reference to the first roleplay introducing Zik, whom was an 11 year old pilot on the Massive. He had a sudden "posession moment", whereas Sick was trying to overwhelm him. However, the "monster" went away after help from some of my spell-casting characters. *Zik was originally based off of Pinkie Pie, thus his strong, happy personality. His voice sounds like that of Bubble Berry's. *A theory as to why Zik was born with psychic powers was because of Miz's Irklanis genes (Irklani are Irkens with the ability to use their mind to lift objects with their "invisible arms".. between Diclonii from Elfen Lied and Irkens). They had a great chance of passing down, but had only done so in another form.. or, in other words, only partially. Thus giving him the ability to use his mind in a powerful state. *His powers are dream-based because it references to his amnesia. The memory is so vague that it seems like "just a dream" (the fire actually occurs as a dream multiple times). *Zik was originally 11 when he was created, and was supposedly made on September 17, 2012. As the creator forgot the birthday, she put it as December 10, thus him being a year older than he should. *Zik's mood swings could be considered more bipolar than Zim... Category:Irkens Category:Heros Category:Z-14X dimension